The Break up
by Sailor Chiba6
Summary: Serena and Darien break up! But then Serena finds someone new. *Last pathetic attempt for a crossover if no one likes it!* Pleas r&r! =)
1. The Beginning

AN: This might be my last attempt for a GW/SM crossover. I don't know yet. If this turns out really bad, yeah it will be. So, here's my story. Enjoy! =)

P.S. All the GW boys know who the sailor scouts are.

"Yeah! Well same to YOU! I don't even know why I love you. You're nothing but a low down, dirty, skunk, that will never change." Serena screamed while on the brink of tears. "I don't care if we were destined to be together! I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on Earth!" 

And with that she slammed the phone down and ran upstairs crying. About 2 minutes later Duo, one of Serena's housemates, went up after her. After a pathetic attempt to lure Serena out of her room he broke the door down. The wooden door took two bashes to it before it broke into several sharp pieces and Duo fell flat on his face. Duo found Serena sitting on her window seat staring at him while he lay on the floor. Her blonde hair was down and all over the place. The front of her shirt was all wet as well as the lap part of her jeans.

"GET OUT!" She screamed so loud her face turned red and her whole body shook.

"No Serena. Why are you crying? I heard you scream on the phone. Then I heard it slam down. So I came upstairs to see if you were okay." Duo replied rather calmly. 

"Darien and I broke up. This time for good. I never want to see him ever again. He is so stupid! He never cared for me! He never has. I don't understand why I ever even cared for him." Serena said slightly calmer than before which then brought on a brand new set of tears.

Serena sat there sobbing huge tears while Duo sat there with his arm around her to try to comfort her and calm her down. He felt really bad. Duo hated seeing Serena so upset. But inside he was thanking god for making this possible. Even though Duo didn't say it aloud, deep down inside he had special feelings for the pretty blonde in his arms. Duo loved Serena ever since he had first laid eyes on her. When he found out that she was going out with Darien, Duo became extremely jealous of him. 

"Aww, come on Serena. It will be okay. I promise. Now just tell me what happened," Duo said trying to calm her down.

"Well…" she started kinda unsure. "Darien just called me to talk and the next thing I knew he was telling me it was over. He didn't say why. All he said was that he didn't feel the same way about me. And that's when I screamed back at him. So now that you're all caught up with the latest of my life, what are you gonna do now?" 

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes again.

"Do you gonna go for a ride with me on my bike?" Duo asked almost out of nowhere.

"Yeah, sure. It will help me clear my head. Can you wait for a few minutes while I get myself ready? I now have to go to the bathroom to change cause you broke down my door."

"Sure just meet me down in the driveway. I'll get your helmet also so you don't have to worry bout it."

"Okay."

Five min. later Duo and Serena were getting ready to pull out of the drive way when a familiar figure with jet black hair pulled in on his motorcycle.

"SERENA! What on Earth are you doing with HIM!" Darien said as he got off his bike.

"Drive Duo!" Serena shouted over the noise of Duo's bike.

The two of them roared out of the driveway and down the road so fast that Darien didn't know which way the two of them went.

"Damn it! Now I have really lost her." Darien muttered under his breath. "Damn you Duo. I'll get you for this!"


	2. The Answer (I think)

AN: Hello. How r u? I'm good. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING! So don't sue me! Too much red tape. That and I don't have a lot of money till I start working again. I'll be quiet and you read. =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Duo and Serena screeched to a halt out side the city. 

"Duo, thank you for getting me away from there." Serena said shivering from the wind on her trip through the city with Duo.

"Yeah sure. No problem." Duo said staring at her while she shivered.

"Serena? Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Darien really hurt me. I don't know if I will ever heal," she said uncertainly.

"Serena, can I tell you something," Duo asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Well you can't stop me at all. This is hard enough for me to say and if you interrupt I may lose my nerve. Ever since I saw you I have loved you. Your so beautiful and when I found out that your were going out with Darien I never thought that I would have a chance with you. But since this all happened, I thought that I might have a chance. So, Serena, will you go out with me?"

Serena stood there dumbfounded by his words. Her hands clasped in front of her chest and blonde hair blowing in the wind. 

"I…I…I…"she kept repeating the same word over and over again. She finally managed to spit out the words," I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I just wanted to say that to you before you and Darien got back together. It's your destines and I know it. Damn it, I just wish there was something I could do to change it. But since there isn't I just wanted to tell you."

"Duo. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I...don't know what to say." 

Serena felt so stupid. She noticed something was up with him ever since the day they met. How strangely he acted whenever it was just the two of them. Serena finally got the nerve to say something.

"Yes Duo. I will go out with you." Serena said firmly. She had made up her mind. She wasn't going cry over Darien any longer. He wasn't worth it. He dumped her for a reason. She wasn't sure what that reason was and she wasn't going find out. To hell with him. If he doesn't love me anymore then oh well for him. Besides I do kinda have feelings for Duo. He looks so sexy over there by his bike. My god what a hunkster. And I never even noticed it before. God how blind can I be? 

"Did I hear wrong? Did you just say yes?!" Duo was in disbelief. Wow! I have a chance with an angel. 

"Yes Duo. You heard correctly," Serena said *giggle*. 

Her aqua blue eyes shone with laughter. No longer that pained look that she had just a few minutes ago. She was happy again and that made Duo very happy. 

Duo walked over Serena and wrapped her in a hug. Which stopped the shivers she had had since she got off the bike with Duo.

"What are we going to do now? We can't go back to the house because Darien's still there." As Serena said this a memory of the scene that had happened at Serena's house replayed in her mind, which brought on a violent shudder.

"I don't know. But we're gonna have to go back sooner or later," Duo said calmly. He was just happy to have Serena in his arms. Serena was now his. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight. Her small body fit perfectly in his arms and her hair smelled so good.

"OH NO!" Serena suddenly jerked out of Duo's strong arms. "I'm sorry. But I have to get over to the temple to meet Raye and the other girls. I wish I could stay in arms forever though. But if you don't take me over there Raye's, she's gonna throttle me! I'm so sorry."

Duo could tell that Serena didn't want to go. She felt so safe in his arms. 

But then again it was that safe feeling or being killed by one of her best friends. So Duo reluctantly drove Serena over to Raye's temple. Before she left though, Serena gave Duo a quick kiss.

"See you later," Serena said as she ran up the to the temple. That kiss left Duo on cloud nine the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? What did you think? I hoped you liked it. My sisters keep beating me over the head for not finishing it. And if they keep throwing things at me I'm gonna have to play a cruel joke on them. *evil laugh* hahahaha! Please I'm begging you to review this! I must know. Buh-bye until the next one.


	3. The Girls reaction

AN: This is chapter 3. I seriously don't know what to say. Oh well. Enjoy! =)

P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So don't sue me! If I did I would be in a mansion already. Lol!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" The voice of a girl with raven black hair could be heard across the temple. 

"Raye, calm down. She'll be here. You know her well enough that you should know by now that she'll be late," said Lita. Lita was the tallest one of the four waiting for their friend Serena. Lita was wearing a pair of kackies and a tight green long sleeve shirt. Her chestnut hair was in a ponytail as usual.

"I don't care. She should have been here by now we've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes. I say we leave without her," a very angry Raye said. Raye was wearing a red skirt with a white shirt that had short sleeves. Her black hair was let down as usual.

"Oh Raye," was all that came out of Mina. Mina was wearing a pair of jeans and pastel yellow short sleeve shirt. Her almost yellow hair was tied back with the same red ribbon that she always had.

"Is Serena here yet?" This came from a girl with that had light blue hair that was cut short. She was wearing a black shirt and a white long sleeve shirt that was covered by a light blue vest and she a black choker around her neck. She had been reading a book under a nearby tree and had not heard any of the girls talking.

"No not yet Ami," said a now exasperated Raye.

"Here I am! No need to worry. I'm sorry I'm late I went for a ride with…" Before she had a chance to finish all the girls said at the same time, "Darien. We know!"

"No. I was riding with Duo," said a surprised Serena. I would have thought that Darien had talked to them! 

"DUO! Why him?" said a surprised group of girls.

"Because Darien broke up with me. And now I'm going out with Duo. And I don't care if Darien and I were destined to be together. He hurt me and I'm never going to forgive him. So… are we going to go to the mall now or what?"

All four of the girls just stared at Serena. They couldn't believe what had just come out of their leader's mouth. Had she really broken up with Darien? Is this really coming from the one who did nothing but rant and rave about it front of them all the time? They couldn't believe it.

Lita finally got up the nerve to say something to the blonde that was standing in front of them as happy as a bird.

"Serena are you feeling okay?" Lita was rather unsure what to say. How could she stand there and smile. "When did you break up with Darien?"

"Just today. Well actually he broke up with me. He didn't talk to you guys bout that yet? Well I would have thought he would have since I left him standing beside his motorcycle this morning when I drove away with Duo. Oh well, are you guys ready to shop yet?" 

Serena was getting rather uncomfortable while they were standing there staring at her. 

"If you guys won't go I'll just start walking home. I have to clean up my room. Duo broke my door down trying to get into my room this morning. So there's still wood all over my room." After a few minutes of silence and nobody saying anything Serena started to walk away. "I guess I'll see you guys later since we're obviously aren't going anyway. Bye see you later." And she walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this might be it until I get over my stupid writer's block. I dunno. Maybe I'll take ideas. Just post them and I'll read them. Or visit my s/m page. It has my e-mail address right on the front page. Gots to go. See ya! =)


End file.
